herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shaun the Sheep
Shaun is a small sheep that featured in the 1995 Wallace & Gromit film A Close Shave ''serving as the co-tritagonist, a minor character in Wallace and Gromit: Cracking Contraptions episode, Shopper 13 and the main protagonist in the 2007 show with the same name, the 2015 film ''Shaun the Sheep Movie, it's 2019 sequel A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon and the 2015 short Shaun the Sheep: The Farmer's Llamas. He is voiced by Justin Fletcher, who also played Shaun’s little cousin, Timmy. Biography ''A Close Shave'' Shaun appears in this short as a young sheep who along with his flock had been rustled by Preston and his human accomplice. Shaun breaks free from the van carrying the sheep and ends up in Wallace and Gromit's home. Preston wishes to pursue Shaun, but is stopped by his accomplice. Wallace takes in Shaun and uses his Knit-O-Matic to clean him up. However, the machine malfunctions and ends up shearing Shaun and makes his wool into a jumper, which is later put on Shaun to keep him warm. The following day, Shaun accompanies Wallace and Gromit on their job of window washing. Whilst Wallace is talking to Wendolene and Gromit is washing a clock, Shaun wanders off and is captured by Preston the pet dog of Wendolene and is put into a van with other sheep. Gromit frees the other sheep from the van and finds Shaun tied inside, but frees him. Moments later, Preston drives off in the van with Gromit still inside. Shaun and the flock later aid Wallace in breaking Gromit out of jail after he is framed for the sheep rustling. Later that night, Shaun and the flock hide in a field with Wallace and Gromit. Just then, Preston arrives with Wendolene (revealed to have been Preston's accomplice, albeit unwilling) lure the flock (sans Shaun) into their van to be taken away to be made into dog food. Preston notices Shaun and attempts to approach him, but is stopped by Wendolene, who states that she does not want anymore rustling. Preston turns on Wendolene and puts her and Shaun into the van with the other sheep. Preston brings the flock along with Wendolene and Wallace to the wool shop and starts to put them into his version of the Knit-O-Matic. Shaun manages to escape and sends Preston into the machine, which strips away his fur, revealing him to be a robot dog, who had been invented by Wendolene's father to protect her, but he turned out evil. Preston attempts to kill Shaun, but Gromit manages to get Shaun out of the way. As Preston, Gromit, Wallace, Wendolene and the flock head towards a mincing machine, Shaun swings foward and knocks Preston into the machine, jamming it and saving the others. Shaun is last seen helping himself to Wallace's cheese, much to Wallace's dismay. ''Shaun the Sheep'' Shaun serves as the protagonist of this series, which takes place some time after A Close Shave. In this series Shaun serves as the leader of a flock of sheep living in Mossy Bottom Farm. Personality Shaun is basically a mischievous sheep and the alpha who leads the flock to many scrapes and scraps and sometimes messes up the barn. He has a good side as he saves the day from danger like stopping the pigs and cat from causing trouble, stopping Trumper and saving the farm from Hector and his two minions. Appearance Shaun is a small sheep with a thin body and the only one with fluff on his head. Relationships Bitzer Bitzer and Shaun are good friends, but at the same time, Bitzer remains loyal to the farmer. Most of the time, he tries to stop the flock from doing what they want to do, but sometimes ends up helping them! The Farmer In the series there is not much about the relationship with the Farmer. But is that behaves as a normal sheep when the farmer is. In the film they expanded a bit like Shaun was the son of The Farmer, because when he was a lamb was very fond with the farmer. Shaun decides to make a plan for the Farmer sleep for the day off. But when The Farmer gets lost in The Big City and see the whole farm is a mess without it, he decides to go find him. In The Big City looking for him with the help of the other sheep but always confused with other people or objects. After being captured by Trumper, Shaun seen in the back window of the car Trumper. This calls him but the farmer does not. After escaping from prison, he finally they meet with The Farmer in a hairdresser. But Shaun believes that The Farmer no longer wants more because he is now famous (when it actually does not remember because of his memory loss) and Shaun leaves heartbroken. When Shaun goes to live with Slip and the flock it is how bad it feels because I wanted both the farmer. Moments later, he discovers that Farmer had memory loss, and constuyen a horse to sleep at Farmer (again) to take him back to the farm. But Trumper follows him to the farm where they hide in a shed. Shaun sees Trumper uses a tractor to take the shed into a rock quarry. Shaun and the flock with the fear of death, embracing this Farmer and his memory returns. Farmer leaves the shed to face Trumper but shed almost fell. Shaun out of the shed and gets rid of Trumper to use the tractor to save the herd and the farmer. Trumper grabs him and throws him to the quarry, and this frightened eyes closed. Farmer manages to save Shaun and this shows his affection for as Shaun the Farmer. Shaun also sees the angry farmer with Trumper (trying to escape from the farm to prevent the Farmer), go to Trumper with faced of coward who ends up being pushed behind by the bull and laughs with The Farmer and the flock to see which ends falling into a pile of manure. The next morning he meets the farmer happy to see him, but we surprised to learn that even has horrarios table. After you make the decision by Bitzer The farmer cancel the chore, he goes to the farmer and flock to enjoy the day. Then, go on the news about the disappearance of The Farmer as Mr X, leaving it with open mouth. Trumper Shaun has some fear of Trumper like the flock. Shaun sees that Trumper captures Slip, and knows that many have addiction problems if Trumper sees him or the flock. Shaun leads the Flock to a clothing store where they are disguised as humans and Trumper identifies as sheep, which manage to escape and continue the search to The Farmer. In the restaurant, Shaun tries to escape but is captured by Trumper that leads him to a prison where the animal contenación. When Trumper takes him to a cell, you encounter Bitzer who is not very happy to see Shaun. Trumper arrives moments later and mocks Shaun. While Slip Trumper mocks while eating potato chips, Shaun tries to grab the keys until you see the Twins dressed using as a distraction to Trumper. Shaun used chalk to draw a hole in the wall and make it out of jail imprisoning Trumper and leaving the keys behind. A few hours later, he meets Trumper (now equipped with an electrical hook, red gloves and glasses of red vision), they see Trumper also identifies Shaun and the flock on the horse until it accidentally gets into the back watching horse Shaun and the flock. Shaun driving horse while Trumper using electric hook pursuing them. When they reach the caravan, but Trumper follows after the lost. They come to the farm where they put the clothes farmer and then back to see Trumper (now the obsession crazy and kill them). Shaun and the flock hide in a shed where Trumper finds them and takes them to a quarry. Shaun out of the shed and fight with Trumper making have control of the tractor. But Trumper grabs him and throws him to the quarry where the farmer manages to save. Trumper want to escape from the farm that is not to suffer the fury of the farmer, but Slip stops him biting his foot. Shaun also sees the angry farmer with Trumper, goes to Trumper with faced of coward who ends up being pushed behind by the bull and laughs with The Farmer and the flock to see which ends falling into a pile of manure. Trivia *Shaun is actually one of the most heroic heroes of Aardman. *Shaun has two arch-nemesis, his former friend, Hector and the animal container, Trumper. *Shaun appears as a Mystery Mushroom costume in Super Mario Maker, and is unlocked by clearing the Event Course "Shaun's Mossy Mole Mischief", which is based on the show. *A Shaun toy makes an appearance in the 2011 Aardman/Sony Pictures film Arthur Christmas in the scene where Steve Claus is in Gwen's house and accidentally steps on it. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mute Category:Sidekicks Category:Big Good Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Selfless Category:Damsels Category:Comic Relief Category:Successful Category:Neutral Good Category:Unwanted Category:Leaders Category:Genius Category:Adventurers Category:Nurturer Category:Kids Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Mischievous Category:Loyal